Class: Warlock
The Warlock specializes in providing ample minions to soak up the damage for his team, and giving buffs to his entire team. While playing as a Warlock, you can build a number of things, including Spell Effect, Mana Regen and Capacity, and Survivability, but your main focus is effects that somehow power up your team, and Spell Effect might be your best bet for making your goons stronger. You need Necromancy to become a Warlock, but can get Faith and Alchemy to improve your skills as a Warlock. Warlocks may begin with Stun, Weaken, Afflict, Summon Skeleton, Deathmark, or Peril. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Battle Stack: Dark Legion - Whenever you cast a spell or a unit you control attacks, you gain a stack of Dark Legion. Each stack grants you +0.5% Spell Effect. Special Ability: Unhallow - Upon use, the Warlock summons three Butcher Zombies with ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Hit Points and ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Attack Damage. These zombies are completely resistant to enemy spells, and last until they die or until the end of the encounter. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Dark Might - Your allies and all summoned units you control have + ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) Attack Damage. You have + ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) Hit Points. Level 1: Summon Ghoul - 10 MP - Summons a Ghoul with ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Hit Points that deals ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) Damage on attack. If Overcast, restores ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) HP to all summoned units, then grants all summoned units + ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) Bonus Attack Damage until end of turn. Level 1: Hungry Dead - The Warlock's summoned units hunger for flesh. Each summoned unit has a maximum of 100 Food. The Warlock can summon up to 25 Food per turn at the beginning of his or her turn, distributed among summoned units. Summoned units lose 5 Food per turn, unless they are at maximum. Units begin with 50 Food. At 100 Food, units gain the "Sated" buff, which grants them +25% Max Hit Points and Attack Damage, as well as +5% of Max HP Regenerated per turn. While at 0 Food, summoned units lose 50% of their Max HP per turn. Whenever the Warlock overcasts a spell, the Warlock gains 50 Food to be distributed among summoned units. Level 2: Dark Infusion - 40 MP - Grants all allies and summoned units within ( Spell Effect x 0.1 + 4 )m + ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) Attack Damage until your next turn. If Overcast, those units gain ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) bonus damage instead. Level 4: Swarm Them, My Skeletal Army! - At the beginning of your turn, you have a ( Overcast Chance ) chance to spawn a Skeleton with ( Spell Effect x 0.75 ) Hit Points that deals ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) damage on attack within 5m of yourself. Level 6: Sacrificial Pact - 40 MP - The Warlock sacrifices a summoned unit to restore ( Sacrificed Unit's HP + Spell Effect ) HP on up to ( Spell Effect x 0.05 ) target units, with a minimum of 1, up to ( Spell Effect x 0.5 + 5 )m away. If overcast, you can then displace any number of those targeted units around a location up to ( Spell Effect x 0.5 )m away. Level 8: Call Upon the Demonlord - Upon use, the Warlock summons an invulnerable Demonlord up to ( Spell Effect x 0.4 )m away that consumes a summoned unit once each turn. The Demonlord deals ( Spell Effect x 2.25 ) damage on attack, and has 15m movement speed. When the Demonlord is summoned or unsummoned ( It can be unsummoned at any time ), it stuns all enemies within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 2 )m. If there are no summoned units for the Demonlord to consume, it is instantly unsummoned. Can only be cast once per encounter. The Demonlord deals ( Spell Effect x 3 ) damage on attack instead if you have Faith skilled. Level 10: Walking Consumables - Your summoned units can be consumed by allies to restore ( Summoned Unit HP x 0.5 ) HP and MP on that ally. If you consume it, it only restores HP. Additionally, causes you to begin encounters with two Summoned Skeletons ( With [ SE x 0.75 ] HP and [ SE x 0.25 ] Attack Damage ) within 5m of you if you are wielding a staff or have Alchemy skilled. If you have both conditions met, summon three of these skeletons instead. Level 11: Rip Apart - Whenever a unit you control attacks, all allied units other than that unit within 5m of that unit recover ( Spell Effect x 0.05 ) Hit Points. Level 13: Presence of Power - Allies within ( Spell Effect x 0.1 + 2 )m have + ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) Attack Damage. Summoned units within that range have + ( Spell Effect x 0.3 ) Attack Damage instead. Level 15: Summon Mind Leech - 65 MP - Summons a Mind Leech with ( Spell Effect ) Hit Points. Mind Leeches have + ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) Movement. Whenever a Mind Leech attacks a unit, it deals Pure Damage that also drains that unit's Mana equal to damage dealt. ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Attack Damage. When the Mind Leech damages a unit, it restores Hit Points on itself equal to damage to health, and restores Mana Points on the Warlock equal to damage dealt to Mana. If Overcast, Mind Leech deals ( Spell Effect ) damage on attack instead and has ( Spell Effect x 2 ) Hit Points instead. Level 18: Saving Price - Whenever an ally would be disabled, targeted by a spell, or killed, that ally can instead make a Demonic Pact. With being disabled or targeted by a spell, the price to pay for ignoring that effect is 10% of their Max Hit Points, and they can only use this ability once per encounter per ally. With being killed, the price to pay is Giving your Soul to a Demonic Taskmaster, who will restore you to 25% Hit Points. However, inside Combat, you cannot recover Hit Points. Additionally, you have -20% Max Hit Points. You can be cured of this debuff by summoning and slaying your Demonic Taskmaster. Passively grants you +10% Spell Effect. Level 20: Daggers of Despair - Upon use, arms all allies and summoned units within ( Spell Effect x 0.1 + 3 )m of your with Daggers of Despair. At any time, that ally can expend their Dagger of Despair to deal ( Spell Effect x 0.15 ) Pure Damage to an enemy within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 )m of that unit. One use per encounter.